


No Filter

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Drinking with Dean and the reader can’t help but stare unabashedly at his mouth.





	

 

You needed a drink. You’d just finished up one of the biggest, pain-in-the-ass hunts you’d ever been a part of - a week of chasing dead ends, continually coming up empty handed and fighting with one or both Winchesters. It had done a number on you.

The second you walked through the bunker door, you dropped your duffel to the floor, and made a beeline for the makeshift bar in the library. You downed two shots of whiskey, one right after the other, in quick succession, eyes closed, breathing deep.

“You might wanna slow down, sweetheart,” Dean chuckled. “I don’t want to have to carry you to bed.”

Heat pooled in the pit of your stomach at Dean’s words. You knew he didn’t mean them in the way you wanted, but the thought of Dean carrying you to bed in any way, shape, or form, did things to you, things that could never be repeated out loud for fear they would get back to him.

You tried to ignore his teasing, dropping to one of the chairs at the table and kicking off your boots, bottle of whiskey in hand. You put your feet on the chair beside you, leaned back, and sighed heavily. Sam excused himself, mumbling something about a shower and sleeping for the next twelve hours, disappearing down the hall. Dean, on the other hand, grabbed another glass and the bottle of scotch, picked your feet up and sat in the chair they’d formerly been resting in, setting them on his lap, one hand lightly resting on your leg.

“Rough week, Y/N?” Dean asked. His hand was rubbing up and down the length of your calf, distracting you.

You glared at the elder Winchester. He knew full well how shitty the last week had been. You couldn’t believe he was even asking. 

“No, Dean, it was the best week of my life,” you muttered sarcastically.

Dean laughed again and squeezed your leg, a wicked grin on his face. “It wasn’t that bad. You got to hang out with me.” He took a drink, then filled your glass and his.

You downed the drink, already feeling a bit out of sorts, a consequence of drinking on a nearly empty stomach. You pointed at Dean, empty shot glass between your thumb and forefinger, giggling. “That...that might not have been so bad…” You giggled, heat rushing to your cheeks, though you weren’t sure if it was the alcohol or how you were feeling. “When’s the last time you shaved?” you muttered. “Your face is all...scruffy. It’s fucking sexy.” God, you had no filter when you were drinking, none whatsoever.

“It’s been a couple days,” Dean shook his head, a smile on his face. He poured himself another drink. You watched him as he put the glass to his mouth, those delectable lips wrapping around the glass, the long line of his throat as he tipped his head back and swallowed the liquid. He set the glass on the table and his tongue came out, tracing along his bottom lip, flicking at the corner of his mouth. You quickly swallowed the amber liquid in your own glass.

“You’ve got a pretty mouth, Winchester,” you mumbled. Yep, no filter.

Dean smirked, one eyebrow raised. He tried to pour another drink into his glass, but you reached for the bottle. Dean stopped you. 

“You sure, Y/N?” he inquired. “I think you’ve had enough.”

“Yes, I’m sure.” It didn’t matter that your words were slightly slurred, or that your head felt a little fuzzy. 

“I don’t know, you’re saying some crazy shit,” he chuckled, his hand still on the bottle.

“I’m only being honest,” you shrugged, prying the bottle from his hand and pouring the whiskey into your glass. Your mouth opened on its own volition and words you couldn’t stop started pouring out. “I mean, seriously, you do have a pretty mouth. Trust me, I know. I spend a lot of time staring at your lips, wondering what they taste like, wondering what that tongue would feel like moving in time with mine. I bet it would be perfect.” You closed your eyes, your imagination running wild. “Mmm, it would be so good.” A warm tingle moved through you. “I can only imagine what you could do between my legs.”

You slapped your hand over your mouth, mortified at what had just come out of it. But Dean was grinning, smirking really, one eyebrow raised, his hand sliding further up your leg to your inner thigh, pushing your legs open. He set his glass on the table, slow, determined, his green eyes never leaving yours. 

“Maybe I should show you what it could be like,” he whispered, both of his hands now sliding up your legs to your waist, holding you tight as he lifted you. He put you on the library table and deftly unbuttoned your jeans.

“Dean -” you murmured. 

He cut you off with a kiss, his lips on yours, moving with yours. If was even better than you’d imagined, better than you could have imagined in your wildest dreams.

You were so caught up in Dean kissing you, his mouth on yours, that you didn’t even realize he had managed to get you out of your jeans, that they were down around your ankles and the cold polished wood of the table was beneath you.

He dropped to his knees, his hands now on your inner thighs, his lips on your knees, sliding up your legs, and despite his warm breath, you felt goosebumps everywhere. The ginger scruff on his cheeks burned deliciously as he moved toward the apex of your thighs, his rough, calloused hands dragging your jeans off. 

You sighed, your hand wrapping around the back of his head, your hips rising to meet his mouth, the first touch of his tongue, of his mouth, making you gasp. Dean slid his hands beneath your ass, dragging you to him, lapping slowly at your wet pussy, teasing you with the tip of his tongue, teasing you until you were writhing and squirming beneath him.

His lips closed around your clit, his tongue rolling over it, before sliding into you, his fingers digging into you as he held you close. His head moved side to side, his tongue fluttering as he explored you, as he figured out all the ways he could make you scream. And he was definitely figuring out all the ways. His tongue was twirling in slow, lazy circles, brushing against your sweet spot every so often, making your hips twitch with need. He slipped a finger inside you, crooking it just right so he hit the ridge of flesh, your cries urging him on.

Your body was on fire, every nerve ending alight with pleasure, waves and waves of unending, intense sensations rolling through you. You could feel yourself rushing toward your climax, your body wound tight. You scrambled for something to hold onto, something to ground you, finally grabbing the edge of the table, grinding against Dean’s face.

The orgasm was unlike any you had ever experienced before, your body on fire, your blood boiling, sweat breaking out all over your body, your vision gone black, your head spinning with desire. For a moment, you thought you might die from the intensity of the pleasure taking over your body. Your heart was practically pounding out of your chest, you couldn’t catch your breath, and all of it, every second of it, was amazing. 

You lay sprawled across the table, your breath tearing in and out of your chest, every muscle loose and relaxed. Dean rose to his feet and pulled you into his arms, his lips on your neck, the edge of your jaw, and finally your lips.

“Well?” he murmured, his lips brushing against yours.

“Better than anything I could imagine,” you sighed. “So much better.”

“Anything else you’ve been wondering about? I’m more than happy to help.”

Your stomach twisted and your cheeks burned. “Oh, there are so many things I’ve wondered about,” you giggled.

Dean scooped you up, laughing as you squealed. “Let’s go,” he said. “Looks like I’ve got work to do.”

 


End file.
